


Shower Mishap

by Butterynutjob



Category: British Actor RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Fainting, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and James are about to get get a pint together after James' show, but James wants to take a quick shower first, and Michael discovers exactly what happens when James pushes himself too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Mishap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlight_petal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_petal/gifts).



> From a prompt by the wonderful moonlight_petal!

Michael heard a loud crash and several thumps come from the bathroom and he froze. What was that?

He'd arrived too late to see James' show, unfortunately, but James had said he'd be happy to go out and get a pint if Michael wouldn't mind waiting for him to shower. 

He could still hear the water running. Michael stood up from the couch and took a hesitant few steps towards the bathroom, then decided that the noise did indeed warrant further investigation and boldly knocked on the door. 

There was no response. 

“James?”

Michael frowned and put his ear a little closer to the door. He heard a soft grunt and another small thump. “James?” he said, a little louder. 

“Hey,” James said, sounding distracted, which seemed like an odd thing to say in the circumstances. 

“Are you okay?” Michael asked. 

There was a pause. “Um. I--I don’t know?”

Michael’s heart leaped into his throat. “What happened? Should I--can I--come in?”

“Uh, I, fell, I guess. Fuck, I think I hit my head.”

Michael hesitated for a split second before he went in. He and James were both actors who had undressed on screen, many times; he would rather make sure his friend was okay than preserve his modesty, anyway. 

James was half-sitting up in the bottom of the shower, holding a hand to his temple. 

“What happened?” Michael said in alarm, coming closer. 

“I don’t know,” James said slowly. “I started to feel faint and the next thing I knew I was on the floor and my head hurt. And then you knocked on the door.”

“It sounds like you passed out,” Michael said with concern. “Do you want me to turn off the water?” The showerhead was still raining down on James and he was squinting from the water that was splashing back. 

“Uh, yeah, thank you.”

Michael turned off the shower and belatedly realized he should have grabbed a towel for James, as his friend immediately shivered when the spray of hot water stopped. Michael grabbed the towel folded nearby sitting on the closed toilet lid, the one James had obviously intended to dry himself with. He brought it to James and hovered awkwardly for a moment, wanting to help but not knowing how much help was welcome. 

“Just so I don’t crack my skull open if I fall again,” James said with a faint smile, “Will you help me step out of here?”

“Of course!” Michael knelt down, ready to do whatever James needed. James tried to figure out a way to put the towel on while still half-lying awkwardly on his side and finally gave up, just draping it around his shoulders instead. 

He held out an arm for Michael. “My junk is whistling in the breeze, so be careful of it,” James joked, possibly trying to cover up the awkwardness of his friend helping him climb out of the shower naked. Clutching Michael’s shoulder, he awkwardly rose to his feet and took a step outside the shower stall.

“Oh, James, I’m always aware of exactly where your junk is,” Michael said with a grin to cover his anxiety. If James wanted to joke about it, Michael would joke, but it didn’t make him any less concerned. 

James laughed and then winced. “Ouch. Apparently laughing hurts my head. So stop being funny, Fassbender.”

Michael snorted. “Shouldn’t be too hard.” He helped James to his bedroom and had him sit on his bed. “Can I see your head?”

James moved his hand away and Michael saw a faint oval red mark. “Did you hit your forehead?” he murmured, frowning. 

“I’ve no idea, mate. Feels like I might have landed on it.”

Michael frowned thoughtfully and took a step back. James used the towel to belatedly cover himself a bit, at least his genitals. “Have you ever passed out before?”

“Er, yeah, a couple times. It happens sometimes when I push myself too hard.”

Michael frowned deeper. “We are not going out tonight.”

“Michael--”

“No, James. You’ve been running yourself ragged. You did a show today and tomorrow you have a major awards ceremony and a transatlantic flight - I told you that going out tonight with me is not necessary.”

“But I want to hang out with you,” James protested. “We haven’t been able to in months.”

“I know,” said Michael. “But--well, we could hang out here? I don’t need a bar to have a good time with you.”

James shook his head a little, but then smiled. “That sounds amazing, actually. Um...I think I’ll get dressed?”

Michael realized he was still hovering at James’ words. “Of course,” he said, leaving the James’ bedroom quickly. 

Since they weren't going out - and there was no need to dress up for Michael - James put on only a white T-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. He came out to the living room and saw Michael sitting on the sofa with his shoes off, a beer already in his hand. "Oh, I see you're getting started without me," he said, jokingly offended. "Where's my beer?"

"People with concussions shouldn't drink," Michael said with a smirk.

James gave him a look. "It takes more than that to make me pass up a beer with my Fass."

Even though he knew James was just teasing him, Michael felt a warm feeling in his stomach at James' words. "Oh, I'm yours, am I?" he said teasingly. 

Michael was expecting a snappy comeback but James just got a strange look on his face and then went into the kitchen. He came out a moment later with a beer. 

"I'm going to risk permanent brain damage just to celebrate with you," James announced as he sat down, holding his beer up to Michael's and clinking it against his. There was some stupid reality show on that Michael was barely paying attention to. 

Michael chuckled and sipped his beer, watching James surreptitiously. He told himself he was looking for signs that James' head injury had affected him negatively, but all he really noticed was how blue James' eyes looked, how it made Michael feel warm and happy when the corners of James' eyes crinkled, and how attractive the small gray streak in his hair was. Michael realized he was staring and quickly averted his eyes when James looked away from the telly long enough to give him a questioning glance. 

"You like what you see, Fassbender?" James murmured, a sly smirk stealing across his face, as he casually watched the TV and sipped his beer.

"I was just wondering if you are going to remember this tomorrow," Michael said with a grin, pointing his beer bottle at the red mark that was beginning to raise into a bump high and to the right of James' right eye. 

James turned his whole head to look at Michael, his lips curved into a smile. "Why? Do you want to do something to me you'd like me to forget?"

"Not at all," Michael breathed, realizing they were flirting. James always flirted, but he usually would laugh it off at some point...and he hadn't done that yet. "I think I'd prefer if you remember."

James looked at him with parted lips that he ran a very deliberate tongue across. "Let's make some memories, then."

Michael looked at James with slightly raised eyebrows. Was James honestly propositioning him? "I don't know if I would feel right taking advantage of someone with a head injury," he said carefully, with a small smile. 

"Feeling right and feeling good are two different things." James' tone was a careful balance of provocative and teasing. 

As Michael gazed at James with half-lidded eyes, a small smile on his lips, he realized he _was_ being propositioned - in a way that James could deny if Michael were not interested. Michael felt blood rush to his face - and other places - as he contemplated that and he realized he _was_ interested. 

"Can I take closer look at your forehead?" he asked softly, his heart pounding as he thought about what he wanted to do. 

James touched his wound tentatively as if he'd forgotten anything had happened to his forehead. "Yes, but be gentle," he said, a quick flash of his eyes indicating that he meant the double entendre. 

Michael set his beer down and moved close to James. He could feel James inhale. He reached a hand up to touch the red mark with the lightest possible touch and then - just kept his hands on James’ face, his fingers stroking down the other man’s cheek. James just looked at him, his blue eyes wide, breathing shallowly through parted lips. Michael ran his two fingers gently across James’ lower lips, unable to look away as James pursed his lips to press a soft kiss to those two fingers. 

Michael put his hands on either side of James’ face, not in a hurry now, as his confidence grew; James wanted this. Michael could see it in his eyes; he could hear it in every hitched breath. His thumbs stroked James’ cheekbones as he slowly inclined his head and brought his lips to James’. The kiss was almost chaste, at first, but it rapidly gained heat as James parted his lips and moaned slightly, just enough to send a jolt of arousal through Michael and encourage his tongue to flick out in search of James’ tongue. He ran his fingers through James’s hair and tightened his hand into a fist, just briefly, before he pulled out of the kiss and re-focused his attention on James’ neck. 

"Oh, fuck," James breathed and Michael scraped his teeth lightly against the sensitive flesh of the other man's throat. 

"Is that a request?" Michael murmured, in a deep, thick voice. He put his hands on James' thighs right above his knees and started sliding them slowly up. 

"What if it was?" James whispered hotly into Michael's ear, lightly brushing the shell of his ear with his lip. "What if I want to fuck you? Do you want me to slip my cock into you, Fassbender?"

James' whispered Scottish brogue made his voice sound like the hottest thing Michael had ever heard, even though Michael had never done what James was implicating and the idea made him a little nervous. Instead, in response, he braced against the backrest of the couch and tugged James by his hips until he was lying down under Michael, his head still leaned up against the armrest. James inhaled in surprise and gave Michael slow smile and he inclined his head to kiss him again.

Michael slid his hand under James' shirt and felt the warm flesh there. He nosed up James' shirt and kissed his way up and then back down. "Will you settle for slipping your cock into my mouth?" Michael whispered between kisses, turning his head sideways to look James in the eye and grin at him. 

"Oh fuck," James whimpered as Michael started tugging his sweatpants down. Michael hadn't actually sucked any cocks before, either, but he'd received plenty of blowjobs and he figured it wasn't rocket science. James' cock sprang up once Michael had tugged his sweatpants far enough down his body to free it and Michael gave it a questioning lick. 

"Jesus Christ," James gasped, watching Michael nosing and kissing the shaft of his cock with wide eyes, "Fuck, I can't believe...this is happening. Wait a minute. Is this happening?" There was a flash of panic in James' eyes as reached up to touch his head.

Michael chuckled, and James felt the soft puffs of air against his engorged member. "I assure you, it is happening."

James ran his hands through Michael’s hair. “I like the way you play doctor, Michael.”

Michael smiled. “My diagnosis is that you’ve been pushing yourself too hard,” he just before he licked a broad stripe up the side of James’ erect cock. “You should lie back and take your medicine.”


End file.
